The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. In various scenarios, content may be consumed under varying circumstances, and by varying audiences. Video content may frequently include closed captions and/or subtitles that display text such as a transcript of speech that is occurring in the video content. However, in some video content, captions and/or subtitles may not line up, time-wise, with the speech that they are associated with.